


sundrenched world

by yxrtyu



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Riku-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxrtyu/pseuds/yxrtyu
Summary: Riku has been to many worlds, but the one he loves the most is the one here, created by soft morning light that falls upon the space between him and Naminé in bed.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	sundrenched world

**Author's Note:**

> I have been neglecting my OTP of OTPs. I meant to write more for this pairing ever since KH3 came out, but I was too scared as a writer, and thus my WIPs built up never to see the light of day.
> 
> But I was suddenly inspired to write this when my partner and I woke up one morning, and we both didn't want to get up and just held each other tight instead. I really wanted to portray this feeling, and who better than with rikunami?
> 
> Title from Joshua Radin's song, but is nothing like the song nor does this piece have anything to do with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy some good good fluff.

There is something in the quiet morning light that drapes itself on top of them and falls around them. Shadows chased away by the rising sun reveal creases in the blankets, pale, almost shimmering skin, and the brilliant golden hair that spreads on the pillow underneath Naminé. 

Riku stirs and sleepily blinks himself awake to the morning light shining in his eyes. A soft grunt escapes him as he flips on his side to face Naminé, still peacefully asleep. He’s caught in the realm between sleep and wake, that period where he can either fall back to sleep or wake up and get ready for the day. Tired, comfortable, warm.  _ So _ warm. 

A shift, sheets rustling, a whimper followed by a sigh. Riku puts a pleased smile on his face, as he reaches over and traces a cheek, let’s his finger map the curves and sharp turns that’s Naminé’s face. There’s the slope of her nose, the cut of her jawline, the dip between her ear and neck, the arch of her eyebrow, the feathery brush of her eyelashes, the bow of her upper lip. 

There are many worlds, far and near, big and small, light and dark. Lush jungles, rowdy pirate ports, winter wonderlands, bustling towns, but present here, in this ethereal ambience, is restful peace that Riku could never get tired of. That he craves when the days are long and exhaustion settles in his weary bones. That he craves when he’s a million stars away. He can only dream of breathing in sun and sheets and a woman who fits perfectly in his arms. 

Riku has been to many worlds, but the one he loves the most is the one here, created by soft morning light that falls upon the space between him and Naminé in bed.

Another shift, a foot nudges his, a face scrunching at the bright light. Blond lashes flutter open. And then a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning,” Naminé whispers.

Riku stops his exploration and rests a hand on her cheek. “Good morning.”

She scoots herself closer, entangling her legs with his. Sliding an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him, Riku sighs contentedly, a sigh that starts from the bottom of his belly and scrapes the fatigue off his bones and is expelled from his lips and into the air where dust motes dance in the sunlight. 

“Shall we get up?” Naminé asks, breath hitting Riku’s neck.

Another sigh, and then Riku’s eyes close. He takes a big inhale and allows himself to sink into the bed and let go of any tension that built up in his body upon waking. 

“Just a few more minutes.”

_ Few more minutes of being here with you _ .

Naminé lets out a sigh of her own, body relaxing in his arms. A wind chime giggle reaches Riku’s ears. 

“Okay.”

In the soft morning light, the two of them, safe and content, let themselves just be in this world that will disappear when they both get up to finally start the day. The sun will rise higher in the sky, allowing shadows to creep into their room to dispel any of the magic that occurred within that small time frame. As much as Riku wishes he could stay here forever, he cannot. 

Riku squeezes Naminé’s waist. Naminé in turn emits a close-lipped purr. The sands of time never slow its fall. The sun continues its daily climb.

And so, Riku savors every second of this sundrenched world, cherishes these fleeting moments with Naminé and tucks them away in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @__ieatcereal


End file.
